Intertwined for Life
by NHBeliever
Summary: Rated T for Swearing and minor blood. Contest information at the bottom. In this oneshot the situation of chapt 437 is edited, and it more romantic, passionate, angsty, and dramatic. VERY cute.


**A/N: ATTENTION! READ WITH SHATTERED BY TRADING YESTERDAY PLAYING! (non mtt ver.)**

**I used that song for the emotion in this story and it will make this way more dramatic.**

* * *

**Maya: Please Enjoy! NHBeliever does not own Naruto!**

"You'll never know my pain!!" Pain exlaimed at Naruto with a death threatening punch. "Guagh!!" He coughed out blood, causing his vision to become hazy.

"_is this the end for me..? can I do nothing to stop this..?....Jiraiya-sensei.....Jiraiya-sensei left it to me to find out what true peace is." _were all that his thoughts could muster out.

"This is pointless as you trying to get Sasuke back. You don't know another person's hate until you've felt their pain. But that doesn't mean you're going to come to a compromise..it's best to give up." he threw another punch at Naruto making him gasp for air.

He could feel all the wounds on his body opening, this wasn't getting any better..pain shot up to his right arm, then is left leg, then his right cheek. Soon pain covered all over his body, it consumed him, pushing him into screams of agony. He could feel the blood pulse through his skin, dripping down heavily.

These screams were worse than death to Hinata's ears. Her eyes welled up in pain that surged from her heart, she felt like the only escape from her pain was crying, crying until it was all gone. But it wouldn't leave. It just kept increasing. The pain pounded her heart against her ribcage. All that mattered to her now was Naruto. At that point...she didn't care if she was a burden. It didn't matter.

Either way she was going to save him. Overtake him...walk with him....be with him.

She knew the last three wishes weren't going to happen. She mentally kicked herself mentally and stopped pitying herself. She hated being pitied on.

But truly what she wanted at this moment was tear her heart out and be with Naruto. She just wanted to walk with him...spend her life with him.

His agonizing screams told her it wasn't going to happen. She didnt want to hear it. Without him, her life was gone. And she would be the one to give it to him before she died.

She tightened her fists until she felt her nails dig into her skin. Her feet leaned further against the ground, putting her into a slight stance. She held back though, wanting to crush the ground beneath her...everything around her...she was so mad at herself.

She was letting the one who felt like the closest thing to her in her life die before her eyes, she was letting him die, just standing in the sidelines! She couldn't let him die here. She already knew her own last words instead. _"even if he doesn't love me back...ill at least die with no regrets.."_

with that she clasped her hands together, intertwined. "_Please God...there's only one thing I wish in __exchange for my life...please....give him my life and any happiness left with it...i want him to have eternal happiness..."_

She looked up, straight in Naruto's direction. Then slowly to her friends. Their familiar faces brought back happy memories...that caused even the most dark hearted person on earth to give a warm hearted smile.

"_**Thankyou..everyone."**_

The tears now began to stain her pale cheeks, that used to be once rosy from all of the warm moments spent with her love. She would miss them. Kiba looked back at her in direct eye contact. He analyzed her warily, confused by her sudden gaze. He gently focused on her stance, it was slightly different.

"_What is she...."_ it hit him...like a stab through his body. His blank curious stare turned into a frantic one..then a terrified one. "_no..." _**"**no..! she _**cant!" **_his splintering cry came out in the last word.

His face was filled with such saddening emotions, but she just kept on returning his look with a warm hearted smile. And in addition to that, she mouthed two words.

"_Be Happy."_

He was so hurt, he just wanted to scream his lungs out, until he passed into an abyss, where everything would be normal again.

He wanted to scream to her,

"How can I be happy?

How can I when you're not here with me, standing right there.

How can I smile when you're gone, and you're all alone.

When you go to the deep heavens above that you will soon call home?"

But his voice wouldn't let him, it was trapped in tears.

"_..Please."_ she mouthed again. This didn't stop his tears, but he forced a smile. For her sake.

She closed her eyes in approval and turned to where Naruto was again. Right when she was about to jump to save him, Kusatsu grabbed her arm and held it firm.

She still made sure she was smiling. "What do you think you're doing? You'll get yourself killed!" he warned her. "I know." she responded keeping her smile and stance still firm. "Wh...what..?" his stunned emotion caused him to release his grip. Seeing her escape she gently took her hand back to her side.

"Goodbye...Kusatsu. Please tell the clan im sorry for letting them down."

She jumped fiercely breaking most of the rock she was standing on. "Hinata!!!!!!!" yelled Kiba who was ready to go after her but Shino put his arm steadily in front of him.

"What're you doing?! She's going to die! Cant you see that?!?" Kiba reached to push his arm away but Shino didnt budge, for he knew that Hinata was doing what was best for her. He knew exactly how much she loved him.

"_So...what do think of him?" questioned Shino. "Well...he's the only hope I feel like I have in my life. His existance alone gives me a reason to be alive everyday. Something about him causes this feeling to arrupt through me, his warm smile brings nothing but happiness through my body,_

_its like when I look at him Im already in heaven, like I dont need one since I already have him. But with him gone...i wouldnt see that light ever again...like before I met him. _

_After my mother died, I felt so alone...i just wanted to die, because I knew everyone would be happier that way. Before then my mother would be the only one who'd ever be there for me. I wanted to be acknowledged. He too has always felt that way. Even if he dosen't acknowledge me...i'd still rather be the one to die and end up alone again than him, knowing that he could still live on happily. I know he'll always be happy even without me, because he loves Sakura." She admitted. _

"_.....doesn't that pain you? Knowing that he loves someone else..? your best friend nonetheless.." he continued to question. It only led to a long pause of silence before Hinata answered. He could tell she was trying to push away the thought. "Yes..it hurts more than you could imagine. --" _

"_then why would you give up? He said immediately. "I'm not giving up....im letting **him** be happy. He loves her." she replied._

"_......This is tearing you apart, isnt it." he stated._

_Another pause filled the air, with another answer._

"_Yes."_

"Are you going to make her watch him die and feel useless? Making her regret for the rest of her life?" Shino pestered.

"N....ngh....no....i dont want that."

"Then let her go."

"But-"

"She knows what's best."

After that, he kept silent, not wanting to speak anymore.

Naruto stood trapped with pain still pulsating through his body. His legs began to give and he knew it was the end for him. One more hit and he would die. He squinted his eyes in pain, breathing hard. He would stare down his opponent until the very end, showing he wasn't afraid.

But he wish he hadn't. Pain's sword tore through delicate flesh, piercing all the way through her body. The tip of the blade was only inches from his chest. But he didnt care about himself anymore, or anything else for that matter. The only thing his world focused on at that moment was Hinata.

"Cugh!!" blood poured out of her mouth and the gaping wound in her torso. She stared down Pain with eyes filled with determination, bravery, and love. He stared back into her eyes with his heartless ones, finding her emotions pitiful. Although, he was confused..for some reason, she was smiling knowingfully.

"_She knows what peace is..." _Pain noted.

Hinata stood between Naruto and Pain with the sword through her body. A pool of blood formed on the ground. Everyone was at a loss of words their lungs couldnt handle what had just happened.

The only person who could muster something out was Naruto. "W..why..?" he asked. His voice shaken.

"Cugh..!....I...Ive...always wanted wanted to walk with you...overtake you..and be with you.....i-..cugh!!!.....l-love..y-you...a-and....i never truly knew why until I saw your smile..s-so p-please...live on with Sakura like you've always wanted to...show her how much you've always loved her..i believe in you..you can do it...please...never give up...i want you to be happy forever....so in exchange.....im giving you my life." She immediately took Pain by the shoulders and pushed the sword through her, to grab a hold of him as she jumped with him in her grasp into the deep cliff which swallowed them up into the darkness as they fell. She still remained smiling.

And Naruto saw that, looking into her already deep hazed eyes from her already half lifeless eyes.

"Stop!! What are you doing?!! why are you smiling?! You're going to die!!" He exclaimed.

"Goodbye...Naruto-kun, everybody." She stated her last words. "Scarification Jutsu!" "no!!!!!! **stop it!!!!!!**" he screamed, followed with a bright light. When it cleared, they both appeared at the bottom of the dark cliff laying on the ground lifessly with a smile plastered on Hinata's face.

"Sh-she's gone....she's gone......" he spoke aloud with tears forming. His expression was in utter shock. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stop it!!!! come back!!!!!!!! Dont go!! dont leave me! Please! HINATA!!!!! I love you so much!!! it hurts!! it hurts so bad, I want it to stop!! Im so STUPID!!! I hate myself!! why couldnt I just tell you?! Why didnt I just tell you how much I love you!! if only I had known before...i would have told you....i would have prevented this....Im such a baka....baka....baka.....baka..." he fell into a deeper crying state as he continued to call out to her.

He closed his eyes and screamed out with all the emotion that he had in his being and reopened them to only see white and three pairs of feet in front of him. He slowly looked up shocked at who was there.

There stood Hinata in the middle of a man who looked a lot like Naruto to her left and a beautiful woman with red hair who also had a few characteristics of Narutos stood to her right.

"These...are your parents." she said, smiling at him. "My.....Parents?" he repeated.

"Naruto..im so happy to see you..im sorry we couldnt be there for you." Yondaime Apologized. Kushina nodded in agreement. Suddenly a beautiful looking woman who looked identical to Hinata appeared behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hina-chan." she said softly. Hinata's expression became shocked as she knew of only one person who ever called her that. "Mother.....?" Hinata turned around to see the astonishing woman who looked so much like herself. "Mother!!" she hugged her firmly, but soft and spoke again. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too Hina-chan"

"H...Hinata...your mother's beautiful. She looks just like you." Naruto complimented. Both of the girls blushed but only her mother giggled as Hinata slightly looked down.

"Why thankyou.." then another figure abruptly came out of nowhere from their right. It was God. (sorry if this doesnt really go with your beliefs, im not very religious either, but I need it to go with my story.) Hinata...do you still want me to fulfill your wish?" he asked.

"Yes of cour--"

"N-no wait." Naruto interrupted. Everyone returned their gaze to Naruto with only Hinata who didnt know what he was going to say. "Wh..What is it Naruto-kun?"

a blush came onto Naruto's face as he paused before he spoke. He closed his eyes and spoke loudly.

"**I love you!" **

The reaction on Hinata's face was almost priceless. She froze utterly shocked. She then looked down with her smile finally beginning to break. "I-Im sorry....if i'd known i-"

"its alright...dont worry about it. Just do one thing for me, please." he pleaded.

"Wh...What is it?"

"Come back to me. I dont want you to die."

"I-I dont think i-im aloud to.."

"Please God?" begged Naruto.

"i'm going to keep Hinata's wish." he said as he faded away with the others having a smile on his face.

"No!! stop! Wait!!!" he pleaded. Then everything went back to normal. He was back where he was before, with tears falling down his cheeks again.

"Huh?...no way.....its Hinata....everyone....it's Hinata!!!!!!! She's Alive! I can sense her Chaka! Sakura cheered. Naruto immediately stood up and ran to the cliff from her words. She was right.

He jumped down the cliff without a second thought and landed carefully before he reached the bottom. He spotted her body and sat her up on his arm. She opened her eyes slightly and whispered his name before losing them again going unconscious.

"Dont worry Hinata, im going to get you to a hospital right away." He picked her up in his arms and found a safer way up.

**One Week Later.**

"Naruto, she's finally awake. You can see her now. Just be careful with her alright? She's still pretty unstable." Sakura Informed. Naruto became very exited at this but stayed calm and nodded instead so he wouldnt scare Hinata when he walked in.

He walked in catching her stare blankly out the window, with her thoughts falling into a deeper fathom.

She took in a deep breath of the sweet air and turned to see none other than Naruto. He cringed at the bandages all over her arms and torso.

"I thought he fulfilled your wish." he wondered. "He did." she answered. "What do you mean?" he looked at her quizically. "He gave you my life, and he gave me yours. Now both of our lives are connected. If one of us dies so does the other."

Naruto examined her condition carefully, but also seemed to notice that she didnt quite like the condition. He knew she never wanted him to die no matter what, and she felt like she would bring him down.

He knew this and replied with words of confidence, "well I guess that means we're never gonna die then." he gave her his sheepish grin, and she couldnt help but smile back at him. If she hadnt been so in pain at the moment, she'd probably jump up and hug him. Not that her usual self would let her anyways.

He sat on her bed and the feeling in the air became serious. "I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. This gace Hinata the most confused look he'd ever seen. "Wh..what do you..." but he cut her in mid sentence with a kiss, putting her into a total bliss. He was her heaven.

"For not doing that sooner." he gave an unrecognizable loving smile and kissed her gently again so she could return the kiss.

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_PLEASE FRIGGIN' READ ALL OF THE INFO BELOW!!!! REAAALLLYYY IMPORTANT!_

**A/N: Awww....thats so cute.. (: I enjoyed writing this one, it was soo emotional xD **

**sorry if it seemed to lovey-dovey, but I tried as best as I could to get deep, passionate, true, and sad feelings to come out of the characters as much as possible. I had so much more emotion I felt in this and it didnt come out quite right, its only half as much as I wanted it to be emotional-wise.**

_**ALERT ALERT ALERT!!!!:**_

**I love Drama suspense love stories (: so instead of me saying r&r, im gonna send out a request here. Maybe more of a contest? Yeah...a contest...that sounds good. I want all of you to make your own stories and make them very romantic and drama-ie like I did. it cant be under 1, 000 characters. Short ones are never really good. Lemons are aloud! Go free dudes, low restrictions. Whatever floats yer boat. Gore is also accepted.**

**I want you all to try your very best on these. My suggestion is that you put a lot of sad emotion into these and listen to shattered by trading yesterday while writing them (not MTT version. And at the part where the piano solo starts at 2:13) Thats what I did xDDD it gave me such inspiration like all sad songs do. In this contest, you can just send me the link to your fanfiction. There will be prizes to the top three winners. **

**Here they are:**

**FIRST PLACE PRIZE: A subscription to the author, a favorite to the author, a subscription to the story, a favorite to the story, 2 reviews, and I will put two of your fanfics on youtube stating that they are your story and yours only. THEN I will post up those videos onto my site, I will tell you all the name of the site, winner or not after I have decided the top three contestants.**

**SECOND PLACE PRIZE: You will also have videos dedicated to two of your fanfics that are posted on my site. You will have a story subscription, a favorite to both, and one review.**

**THIRD PLACE PRIZE: You too will also have videos dedicated to two of your fanfics that are posted on my site. I will subscribe to your story and review.**

**THANKYOU ALL WHO ENTER. JUDGING WILL BE BASED ON THESE PRINCIPALS:**

**we are looking for DRAMA!**

**we are looking for SUSPENSE!**

**we are looking for EMOTION! (I mean in your work, not that you cant have any emotionless people in it.)**

**we are looking for ELABORATION! (major biggie)**

**we are looking for L.O.V.E!!!/romance.**

**We would also like it if you focused on NaruHina, but other pairings are fine with us.**

**We just adore NaruHina thats all :3 we will not discriminate any pairings!!! we respect all opinions and thoughts!**

_**RULES!!!!:**_

**1.: MUST!!!!! be your OWN! Work. No stealing from others.**

**2.: You may have people help you in making it. But contestants may not help other contestants.**

**3.: OVER 1,000 CHARACTERS DUDE! Its a story. Not a poem.**

**4.: and as I just said, NO POEMS! (sorry...i wanna get more elaboration outta you guys. Poems have feeling but stories get more chance to elaborate on those feelings.)**

**5.: ANGST FEEDS THESE KIND OF STORIES! USE IT! (if you feel better If you do)**

**6.: We dont mind anti pairings...but please dont bash Hinata or NaruHina. Especially Hinata. If you do, we wont be able to read it. Our emotions for her might get the best of us.**

**7.: No preggo moments...please. It gets a little tiresome cause we see so many of them.**

**8.: NO songfics. It takes away the creativity from the story! But you can get ideas from songs if you like. After all its what we did.**

**9.: PROFANITY ALOUD! (means you can say shit, bitch, asshole, stupid motherfucker, etc.)**

**AND FINALLY 10!!!: I will help you with your stories! But I will NOT add any more plotting to it! Discussions will be in PM. If you want to switch the fanfic you originally put in with a new one, just tell me and ill use the newer one.**

**I will also be posting this contest on youtube!! so you will be getting more competitors. **

**MY YOUTUBE USER ACCOUNT!::: ---- CookieMonstaLuva95 ---- hooray if you already know me on there! If you have an account too, add me as a friend! I am not only subjected to my videos so I also take time to message my friends on there. *Cough*subscriptionsviewsratingsfavoritescommentsfriendrequestswouldbeverynicethankyouverymuch ^-^ *cough***

**well, you all got the infooo...soooo....THANKYOU FOR WHO HAVE READ ALL THIS CRAP AND WILL/HAVE ENTERED!**

**DUE DATE: AUGUST 4thIF YOU NEED MORE TIME TELL ME! Cause I know thats pretty short...**

**3333 :) .love you all who did all of this for me. (: 3333**


End file.
